


Ill Fortune - Supplementary Works

by SidheLives



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: Short drabbles, mostly conversations, which exist between the chapters of Ill Fortune.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Amell (Dragon Age), Female Amell & Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Amell & Wynne (Dragon Age), Morrigan & Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Companions - Wynne at Ostagar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynne's interactions with a mage Warden in the Ostagar camp strikes me as odd. Why would she not know the young mage? Why wouldn't she have questions on how they came to be a warden recruit? Considering how doting and motherly Wynne is, particularly with children of the circle, her standoffishness in this conversation feels almost ooc imo.  
> I fix.

"Hypetia? Is that you, my dear?"

She had been absently wandering the camp in an attempt to get her bearings, but her head swiveled around when she heard her name. "Senior Enchanter Wynne!" She cried out as she saw the woman, rushing to her side. Wynne enfolded Hypetia in her arms and the girl returned the hug, glad to see a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Dear?" Wynne's eyes scanned over the younger mage in a motherly way, checking, presumably, for scrapes or rips or other damage to her robes or person. Hypetia wasn’t sure how to begin explaining everything which had transpired to lead her to Ostagar and found herself hesitant to attempt it. She suspected Wynne might be disappointed in her.

"I came with Duncan. There was some trouble at the tower and—" Hypetia began, but Wynne’s eyes widened immediately and she cut her off.

“Duncan? The Grey Warden?” Worry clouded Wynne’s eyes. “You are not the new Warden recruit he was to return with are you?”

“I am.” Her voice wavered slightly. She flashed a smile, hoping to cover the muddled mix of pride and fear she felt about the circumstances.

Wynne studied her face thoughtfully. “What happened?” Her voice was gentle and encouraging, and she softly patted the back of Hypetia’s hand.

“Jowan happened. Stupid, idiot Jowan, and I stupidly thought I could help him.” Hypetia snapped then inhaled sharply to control her tongue and temper. She would not cry, not over him. She was still angry, the four days of riding doing nothing to lessen her resentment.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning, Dear?”

Hypetia told her everything from the start of her Harrowing to her arrival at Ostagar: about Jowan and Lilly and their foolhardy plan to destroy his phylactery, how she had gone to Irving with the vain hope of saving Jowan from himself, how she had become Irving's mole, and finally Duncan’s offer. When she, at last, finished she was out of breath. Talking about Jowan had stoked her fury about the situation and so as Wynne thoughtfully considered everything she had said, Hypetia fumed.

“Would you rather be back at the tower?” Wynne asked after a long pause.

The question caught Hypetia off guard and she swallowed her anger in order to consider it. If Greagoir’s suspicions were assuaged and the threat of Tranquility was removed from the equation, would she prefer to return to her dull life in the tower? It was with no small amount of pleasure that she came to the conclusion that she wouldn’t. Her future now may have been uncertain and frightening, but it was no longer constrained by the tower walls. “No. I don’t think I would.”

Wynne smiled. “I understand why you are angry with Jowan, I find I am quite irate with the boy myself and he was not my closest friend, but if it were not for his actions you may never have been placed on the path you now walk.” She squeezed Hypetia’s hand. “I am not telling you not to be mad, but perhaps it would be better to look forward rather than holding onto the past.”

Hypetia stared at her, the wisdom in her advice trickling through her brain like rainwater, slowly soaking in. “Thank you, Senior Enchanter. I needed to hear that, I think.”

Wynne chuckled. “Just Wynne is fine dear. After all, you are no longer an apprentice, and soon you will be something else entirely.”

Hypetia smiled, feeling anchored for the first time in days. “Thank you, Wynne.”

A man stepped around a collapsing pillar near the College of Magi’s tents, glancing around inquiringly until he saw Wynne. “There you are, Wynne! Where have you been, we require your assistance with the preparations.”

“Ah, Uldred. You remember Hypetia Amell, yes?” Wynne said over her shoulder, gesturing to the young woman. The man was familiar to Hypetia, although she didn’t know him as well as the other Senior Enchanters. She nodded respectfully.

“Oh yes, one of the apprentices. What in Thedas is she doing here?”

“She is a mage now Uldred, her Harrowing was completed less than a week ago, at only nineteen as well, isn’t that right my dear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Congratulations," Uldred said dismissively. He seemed preoccupied and eager to return to 

"And she is now to become a Grey Warden.” The pride in Wynne's voice was catching; Hypetia lifted her chin and stood a little straighter.

Uldred examined her again, but Hypetia got the impression that his assessment of her did not change in the slightest "I see. Well, all the more reason to continue with our preparations."

"Oh alright, Uldred." Wynne gave Hypetia her warmest smile. "We should speak again, my dear. Perhaps after the battle."

"Of course, Wynne." It felt so novel to refer to the Senior Enchanter by her name alone. More than the new robes or circle ring, this small change made her feel different. "Maker guide you."

"May he guide and watch over us all." With a final pat on Hypetia's shoulder, the older woman turned and headed back to the tents with Uldred. 

Hypetia watched her go, new confidence buzzing in her chest, then headed deeper into the camp, following the sounds of barking. She had never seen a real dog before.


	2. Companions - Alistair at Ostagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Alistair would be concerned that his Templar training might worry a mage recruit. It feels very in keeping with his character at the game's start.

"Does my background bother you?" Alistair asked as they walked abreast through the camp.

Hypetia looked at him, brows drawn together in confusion. "Your background?"

"The fact that I was trained as a Templar, I mean." He smiled sheepishly. He had a nice smile, she decided: boyish and charming. While she didn't know for sure, she placed him around her own age, and found she preferred his open genial nature to that of her male peers from the Circle who tended to be arrogant or reclusive.

"Why would it bother me?" She asked, as bewildered by his self-conscious tone as the question itself.

"Oh, well— I've found that some mages find Templars… intimidating." He hedged around the words, and Hypetia got the distinct impression that it was not offending her he was worried about, but upsetting her. This however made the notion even more ridiculous to her.

Hypetia laughed. She couldn't stop the bubbling sound from rolling off her lips. Alistair cocked his head to one side, mouth slightly open in question. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "No, I don't find your Templar training at all intimidating or otherwise upsetting."

"You're not afraid of Templars, not even a little?"

"Are you afraid of Templars?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm not a mage."

"They're just people, Alistair."

"People who are trained to kill you." He frowned.

"A mage could kill me, any of these soldiers could kill me, Duncan could kill me. The ability to kill someone is pretty universal."

"That's a pretty bleak way to look at the world." He sounded sad. 

Hypetia bit her lip, that had clearly been the wrong direction to go. "I just mean I'm not afraid of them because they could kill me. I've lived surrounded by Templars almost my entire life, being afraid of all of them would be exhausting. By the end I saw them as citizens of the Tower, just like the mages. Just armored citizens who didn't speak much." She smiled, for some reason her thoughts dipped back to Templar Cullen's awkward, flirtatious greetings in the halls. She would probably never see him again, or anyone else from the Circle. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "It's very kind of you to be concerned for me."

He seemed to brighten again. "I want you to feel welcome, in the Wardens I mean. They were a safe haven for me, I'd like you to feel that way too."

"I'd very much like that too."


	3. Companions - Hessarian at Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I named Hypetia's Mabari Hessarian because I thought it would be funny. It stands to reason other characters around her would have questions about such a name.

"Oh aren't you just adorable!" Leliana stoked the dog's head and he lavished her with adoring eyes. She looked at Hypetia. "What is his name?"

"Hessarian." She responded with a smile.

Leliana attempted to disguise her surprise, but her eyes widened and her voice was higher when she spoke again. "An interesting name."

"I told you we should have called him Barkspawn." Alister elbowed Hypetia in the side.

She shoved him back with one hand, the unexpected retaliation knocking him off balance. "When a Mabari imprints with you then you can pick his name. He's my dog, I'll call him what I wish."

"Why is this name distasteful?" Sten, who had said little to anyone since being released from his cage, spoke up. Hypetia, Alistair, and Leliana exchanged a glance. Hessarian sneezed and trotted over to the large man's feet, sitting on his haunches to gaze up at his face.

Leliana cleared her throat. "It's not exactly distasteful, merely unusual."

"Why?" Sten's gaze on her was piercing, and the young woman looked understandably uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly from foot to foot.

"It's from their Chantry tales." Morrigan, who was standing apart from the others, volunteered dismissively. "Archon Hessarian ordered the execution by fire of their blessed Andraste."

Sten's expression changed to something that could be perceived as curious. "It is the name of a villain?"

"Not a villain exactly." Leliana crossed her arms and looked thoughtful. "Archon Hessarian took pity on Andraste and slew her with his blade before the fire could consume her. He converted and brought the chant to Tevinter. He is called "The Redeemed" for a reason."

"That is true…" Alistair agreed tentatively. "But he still killed her, the bride of the Maker, and destroyed her uprising.

Leliana shook her head. "Maferath did that when his pride overshadowed his love for Andraste and he sold her to Tevinter."

"You can't stand there and tell me you believe Hessarian was innocent in Andraste's death." He scoffed.

"He was a tool of the Maker. His actions, misguided as they were, lead to the Chant of Light spreading to the Empire."

"And what does Warden Amell say to that, hmm? Why name your mongrel after such a man?" Morrigan, clearly exhausted by the theological discussion, interrupted, turning an upraised eyebrow to the smirking Hypetia.

"Mostly because it makes people do this honestly." She jerked a thumb at Alistair and Leliana.

"You chose this name because it is divisive and prone to start quarrels?" Sten turned his steely eyes on the young mage.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She grinned and Hessarian's tail began to wag, striking the ground in a drumming rhythm. "Because I find it entertaining."

Alistair and Leliana both glowered at her and Morrigan cackled at their expressions. Sten grunted, face giving nothing away regarding his thoughts on this explanation, before patting Hessarian on the head with one massive hand. Without another word he turned and walked away from the fire and the humans who surrounded it.

Hypetia shrugged sheepishly at her two frowning companions. "At least Morrigan thinks I'm funny."


End file.
